


Sleepover

by jackson_nicole



Series: Sleepover [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Sleepover

It was typical that Torvi invited all the Lothbroks over when Bjorn spent the night or came for dinner or any other gathering at their house and Tora didn’t mind much. They were a handsome bunch and they made Tora completely melt. They weren’t just handsome, but when they were out of the public eye, they were complete dorks. They were silly and made all kinds of dirty jokes, especially Ivar who seemed to have an endless arsenal of them. Hvitserk always brought the clever puns and conversations while Ubbe and Bjorn were constantly showing off in front of Torvi, despite the fact that Torvi and Bjorn had been dating for nearly two years, that never stopped Ubbe with competing with his older brother. While the three of them would wander off and be responsible adults, drinking wine and having intellectual conversations, Hvitserk, Ivar, and Tora would sneak off behind the guest house and smoke weed from Tora’s stash like the rebels they were.

 

It was always a rush for Tora, having the boys over, not just because they would always pass out in the living room and Tora and her sister would have to cover them with blankets and make sure they had water by them when they woke up, but it also meant Tora had to be mindful of what she wore to bed. More often than not, she got up in the middle of the night to refill her drink, crossing through the living room to the kitchen and back. Now, this wasn’t a big deal when her friends were over, they were always in tank tops and some form of booty shorts, panties or short shorts, but with the boys, she could never be too careful, especially around Ivar.

 

Ooh, boy, did Ivar Lothbrok drive Tora completely insane. He was the youngest and the most rebellious. He didn’t really sleep around much, unlike her dear Hvitty and Ubbe, but he definitely knew his way around the bedroom. She once, accidentally mind you, discovered his stash in his room when she went looking for a sweatshirt one winter when their heat was out. We aren’t talking just porn here; Handcuffs, a silk ribbon, and what she believed was a dildo, but she wasn’t about to go investigating that. She mentioned it offhandedly to Hvitserk, who howled in laughter at her discovery and told her he had snuck the dildo in as a joke for the next girl he banged and wanted to impress with a little light bondage play. Something about payback for a big, black strap-on? Either way, Ivar drove her crazy and Torvi’s 27th birthday was no exception.

~

_ Ding dong _

_ Knock knock knock knock _

“* _ Torv! Come on! Let us in! _ *” Ubbe’s voice was the loudest among his brother’s, who were all screaming and yelling. Tora glanced over at the door, then at Torvi, who was in the kitchen, still baking. She chuckled, wiping her face and creating a white streak of flour, before wiping off her hands and going to the door while Tora set out the chips and dips along with the plates and cups and alcohol.

“Alright, alright!” Torvi chuckled. “Fucking animals.”

Torvi unlocked the door and opened it, instantly regretting letting this particular family inside as she was bombarded with hugs and kisses and the rowdiness of each brother elbowing the other out of the way for their hello.

“Yo, can you guys like, maybe  _ not _ kill my sister before her birthday is over?” Tora asked, pushing them all into the house and off Torvi. The boys laughed and descended on the food table, each making a plate then settling on the couches to wait for the girls. Tora shook her head and giggled. “Jesus, why do you have to be dating this family?”

Torvi giggled as Tora helped her bring the bags the boys brought into the kitchen.

“I’m not,” Torvi said, arranging the flowers Bjorn managed to get through without getting crushed. “I’m dating Bjorn. There’s a difference.”

Tora snickered and shook her head.

“Did you order the pizza yet?” Torvi asked, going to the oven and checking her cookies.

“Yeah. It should be here soon.” Tora said. She glanced out through the pass-through, out to the boys and let her eyes fall to Ivar. He had his long hair loose this time, but she was sure it would get tied up in no time. She bit her lip and let out a light giggle, glancing back to make sure her sister didn’t see her. “I’m gonna go wrangle the boys.”

Torvi snorted and laughed out, “Good luck!”

Tora went down the three stairs from the kitchen to the living room and curled up between Ivar and Ubbe on the couch.

“How long are your parents gone this time, Tor?” Hvitserk asked, shoving a chicken wing into his mouth.

“Three weeks. Apparently, they don’t trust me in the house by myself so they asked Torvi to come ‘housesit’.” Tora said, rolling her eyes with a giggle. A collective snicker passed through the boys, knowing full well it was their fault she got caught last time, not cleaning up the house in time before her parents got home while Torvi was at work.

“And they trust Torvi, even though the last party was her idea?” Bjorn snickered. A hand flew down and smacked the back of his head, making him jump, then chuckle. Torvi giggled and sat on the edge of the armchair he was in.

“Excuse me, but if I remember correctly, it was your idea and I switched shifts with someone to have the day off that day instead of the next day, so I could attend your little soiree.” Torvi said. Bjorn chuckled and slid an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.

“So when can we bust into the pool? It’s fucking baking out there.” Ivar said. The other boys cheered and there was no stopping them at that point.

~

The boys changed and quickly cannonballed into the pool. Torvi volunteered to stay in and wait for the pizza and told Tora to go have fun. Tora quickly changed into a cute, high waisted, retro looking, floral two-piece and tied up her curls into a tight bun. She grabbed her sunglasses and a towel and went out to the pool, sitting on one of the chairs to rub in her tanning lotion. The boys splashed around, trying to dunk each other and outdo each other off the diving board until Ivar had enough and climbed out, walking over to Tora. Tora glanced at him through her sunglasses and inhaled, with a small smirk.

“Hey.” He said, wiping his face and running his hands through his hair. He flashed her a quick smile as he grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist, then took the hair tie from his wrist to tie his hair back.

“Hey.” Tora said, sneaking a quick once over and smirking to herself. She went back to the lotion, rubbing in the last bit on her arms and starting on her shoulders.

“You want me to get your back?” Ivar asked. Tora looked up at him and gave him a sweet, innocent smile as she handed him the bottle.

“Yeah. Thanks.” She said, shifting and turning her back to him. Ivar chuckled and shook his hands, getting rid of any excess water, then wiped them on the towel before taking the bottle and kneeling on the chair next to her. He let the lotion drip down on her back, then capped the bottle, finally rubbing the lotion in. Tora bit her lip and tried to focus on the brother’s yelling instead of Ivar’s hands on her. But she couldn’t help but imagine his hand on other parts of her body, but before her thoughts could drift any further, the bottle suddenly appeared in front of her. Tora jumped and took it, turning to Ivar as he chuckled. Tora smiled and said, “Thanks.”

Ivar nodded. “No problem.” He walked back into the house and made himself a quick drink, bringing it outside and blocking a football from slamming into his face, thrown by Hvitserk. He laughed and took one last sip before stripping off the towel and getting a running start as he tried to jump on top of his brother. Hvitserk shouted as he kicked off from the wall, shooting out like a bullet under the water as Ivar splashed in. Tora sighed and gave a chuckle before settling herself in the sun, waiting for her sister.

~

After the pizza was delivered, the boys hopped out for a slice or two, then right back in and back to roughhousing. Torvi changed and Tora joined her as they both hopped into the pool. Bjorn stuck by her, hanging off the pool floatie she was drifting on and kept her in the deep end to avoid her being tipped over. Tora struggled to stay on top of the inflatable whale, though it didn’t help that Ubbe and Ivar kept pushing her off and making dirty jokes about how she needed to straddle better. Finally, she gave up and joined the boys as they all just swam around.

“Come on, Hvitty!” Ubbe cried, splashing him as he swam away, laughing.

“Yeah, Hvit, don’t be a chicken. Just play it.” Ivar cackled at his own joke and Tora rolled her eyes.

“Fuck you, guys! Ivar is gonna get Bjorn on his team and I’m stuck with you, Ubbe! You fucking suck!” Hvitserk laughed.

“Hey, how about fuck you guys. I’m with my woman.” Bjorn said from the other side of the pool with a smirk. The boys groaned and tried to goade Bjorn into playing, but his mind was made up. Ivar wrapped an arm around Tora’s shoulders and said, “Come on, Tor. Take his place?”

Tora laughed. “You think  _ I’m _ gonna get stuck with Ubbe? Get fucked.” She said, splashing him a little to make him let go. Ivar snickered.

“Trust me, I try,” Ivar said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Tora rolled her eyes and Torvi, who heard the comment, snorted. “Shut up, Torv!”

Ivar chuckled and splashed in her direction.

“Come on, Tora,” Hvitserk said. “If you play, I’ll play.”

Suddenly, both Ubbe and Ivar began to chant Tora’s name, trying to convince her. Hvitserk laughed and joined in, soon so did Torvi and Bjorn. Tora sighed and shook her head.

“Alright! Alright.” She said, holding up her hands to get them to stop. “Jesus, you all are annoying.”

Ubbe and Ivar cheered while Hvitserk smirked, swimming over to Ivar.

“And what makes you think you’re getting Ivar?” Tora asked, swimming over to him quicker and hopping onto his back. Ivar laughed and looped his arms around her knees to keep her up. Hvitserk groaned.

“Come. The fuck. On! I’m always stuck with Ubbe!” Hvitserk said. Tora chuckled.

“Too bad.” Tora said. Ivar snickered and said, “If you beat us, we switch.”

“Deal.” Hvitserk said, an evil gleam shining in his eye. Tora flipped him off and Ivar shifted to let her slide off his back as he dunked himself, swimming back to let Tora slip her legs over his shoulders. Tora felt around for the top of his head to hold onto as Ivar held her legs and popped up out of the water. Tora let out a small shriek then giggled, trying to steady herself. Hvitserk got on Ubbe’s shoulders and he called to Bjorn to be judge.

“Ready…” Bjorn said, looking between both pairs. “Go!”

Ivar rushed Ubbe and Tora’s hands gripped Hvitserk’s as the game began. Tora knew he wouldn’t go easy on her, so she decided to play dirty. Tora reached down and gripped his thigh, squeezing it, hard. Hvitserk twitched, trying to pry her hand away and lost his balance on his brother’s shoulders. When she was ready, Tora planted her hands on his chest and pushed, with a little help from Ivar, and both Ubbe and Hvitserk went under.

Torvi cheered from her float for her sister and Ivar celebrated, dunking down to let Tora off his shoulders, then popping back up as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up. Tora laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist, then her arms around his neck to keep herself up, then shot a hand into the air in victory. Ubbe and Hvitserk popped up and congratulated them. After a while, they were able to goade Bjorn into playing and Tora happily floated off to join her sister as she straddled the whale, finally staying afloat since the brothers were preoccupied.

“You know,” Torvi started, slipping her sunglasses down her nose as Tora settled herself on the whale, folding her arms over the top and resting her chin. “I hope you’re not trying to get at Ivar.”

Tora’s head shot over to her sister.

“What? Why?” She asked. Torvi giggled.

“Because I and Bjorn have a running bet.” She confessed. Tora scoffed at her, slightly offended.

“What kind of bet?” Tora asked.

“He thinks that you’ll be the one to make the first move, but I think it’s going to be Ivar.” Torvi said. Tora raised an eyebrow.

“And what makes you think he’s even into me?” Tora asked.

“Because you’re gorgeous?” Torvi said, as though she were stating the obvious. “Plus, Ivar has had a thing for you for so long. He just never had the guts to say anything.”

“And what makes you think he will tonight?” Tora asked, giving her sister a look.

“Because Bjorn might have mentioned he’s been thinking about asking you out.” Torvi said. Tora’s cheeks heated at the thought.

“You’re so full of shit, Torv.” Tora said, though she didn’t believe it and she knew her sister didn’t either.

“Oh, please. You have a thing for him too.” Torvi said, pushing her sunglasses back up. “I just don't understand why you two can’t just fuck and get it over with.”

“Torvi!” Tora called, almost scandalized, but shockingly amused her sister would say such a thing. Torvi giggled.

“Oh, please.” Torvi said with a giggle then a sigh, settling back to catch the last dying rays of sunlight. Tora giggled and turned her head away, pressing her nose into the crook of her arm as her eyes swept over to Ivar.

She had to admit he looked exceedingly amazing when he walked in today and he looked even better in the pool. Her eyes roamed over him as he fought Hvitty in another game of Chicken Fight. The way his muscles flexed as he tried to overpower his brother, the way he clenched his teeth and growled with a laugh. His triumphant laughter as Hvitserk went down for a 4th time, both he and Ubbe doing one of their absurd brother victor dances. Tora giggled and bit her lip, thinking about how he might react if she just might make a move on him tonight. She was so lost in thought, she didn’t realize Bjorn had abandoned his brothers and was making his way back over to Torvi and made a quick pit stop under the whale. Bjorn kicked off from the bottom of the pool and popped up right next to Tora and shouted, making Tora scream and topple over. Tora popped up and shouted, “Rat bastard!”

Tora tried to chase after him, but he was too fast and had already gotten to Torvi’s float. Torvi lowered her glasses and gave her sister a look. Tora flipped them both off and swam to the edge, climbing out of the pool and going to her towel. The others slowly followed suit, ready to get the drinking games started. Tora sighed, rather irritated at what Bjorn had done and wrapped herself up and took down her hair.

“Hey, you okay?” Ivar came up beside her and pressed a comforting hand to her back, briefly. Tora glanced at him and broke a smile.

“Yeah. I just don’t like being pushed off my floaties.” Tora said, wringing out her hair and tossing it over her shoulder. Ivar chuckled.

“Technically, he didn’t push you off.” Ivar said, wrapping his towel around him. Tora gave him a look.

“Why are you defending him?” Ivar laughed and Tora let out a small giggle. Ivar shook his head as they both walked back into the house, followed by the rest.

~

Once everyone was dried off and changed, the drinking began. Tora opted out and took a quick shower to fix her hair, not entirely having planned on getting it wet in the pool, before she joined the group. Torvi was on her 6th shot and was already swaying in her seat. Bjorn, thankfully had the presence of mind to bring her up to bed and stay with her, even at Tora’s urgence. Ivar opted out of another round, not entirely thrilled with the prospect of waking up with a headache and hangover. Instead, he sat back with Tora and watched as Ubbe and Hvitserk got absolutely smashed. They ended their drinking around 1 and dragged themselves to the couch where Tora and Ivar covered them with blankets and set glasses of water on the table between them.

“Are you gonna head back?” Ivar asked, making a makeshift bed on the floor for himself. Tora suppressed a yawn and nodded.

“Mm-hmm. It’s been a long day.” Tora said. She watched Ivar make his bed and gave a soft giggle. “You know we have a guest room right?”

Ivar looked up and smiled, nodding. “I know. I’m fine here though.” He said. Tora shrugged.

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said. Ivar smiled and said goodnight and Tora went up to her room. She was incredibly tired and so ready for a deep sleep. So tired, in fact, she stripped down to her lacy bralette and short shorts and crawled into bed and snuggled in.

~

When Tora woke with a start, she was pissed to see her clock only glowed 2:30. It had only been an hour and a half that she was asleep and now she was wide awake for at least the next 2 hours. She felt around for her drink and pouted when she realized she forgot to refill it before bed. Tora sighed and kicked the blankets off of her and trudged down to the kitchen. She didn’t pay attention to the boys, trying to make as little noise as possible as she slipped into the kitchen. She filled her cup with ice and water, then set it on the center island to raid the fridge for any leftover pizza. There, she was just as pissed to find there was none.

“Pigs.” She pouted, kicking the door shut.

“Well, I hope you don’t mean me.” Tora clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her scream from waking the boys as she jumped and turned, Ivar leaning against the counter, open pizza box beside him, a slice in his hand, and to make matters worse, in only his boxers. Ivar bit his lip to keep from bursting into laughter, only letting a few chuckles out. Tora sighed and slid a hand over her forehead and rested a hand on her chest.

“Jesus, fuck, Ivar,” Tora said, dropping both hands and giving him a look. “I fucking hate you.”

Ivar couldn’t help but snicker before giving a shrug and gesturing to the pizza box beside him. Tora made a face at him and moved closer.

“Is there even any left?” She asked.

“Yeah. Plenty.” Ivar said, taking another bite. Tora grabbed a piece and munched happily. She sighed and shifted, unconsciously moving herself a little bit closer to Ivar. Ivar looked her over and smirked. “Hot in your room?”

Tora stilled, realizing what she was wearing, and her cheeks heated. She crossed an arm over her chest as she continued to eat, making Ivar laugh.

“Tor, it’s okay. I don’t care.” Ivar said, discarding his crusts and leaning a hand on the counter, crossing it in front of her. Tora set down her piece and looked up at him. “Alright, I care...But...In a good way.”

Ivar just couldn’t help himself. With the reaction he had when he hoisted her on his shoulders in the pool, her jumping onto his back the way she did, rubbing her lotion in for her; It did things to him that, surprisingly, he was able to control. And when she curled up next to him as they watched Ubbe and Hvitserk effectively kill their kidneys, he had to admit he wanted her, bad. Tora’s lips perked up into a small smile as Ivar slid a hand over her hip and pulled her closer. She giggled and slid a hand up his arm and looked up at him.

“I, uh, don’t know if you know this, but...I kind of have this thing for you…” He admitted. Tora was surprised he told her, but happy regardless. Tora chuckled and said, “Well, as long as we’re telling stuff...I’ve had a thing for you for fucking ages.”

Ivar raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Really?” He said, his voice on the edge of teasing as he slid his other hand over her other hip. Tora bit her lip and nodded, incapable of restraining herself and letting her eyes slowly drift down to his lips, still twisted in a smirk, then back up to the bright pools of blue that stared down at her.

They stood there for a while, starting to sway a little as their hands traveled over one another’s skin, then Ivar’s smirk turned wicked as he ducked his head down to seal his lips over hers. Tora sighed into the kiss and gripped his arms as she kissed him back, deepening it. Ivar wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him and slid his other hand up her back to hold the back of her neck as the kissing continued. Tora let out a soft whimper before she pulled away to break the kiss and trail a thumb across his lower lip.

“Mmm-we, we shouldn’t...Uhm, not, not here...I-” Tora sighed and kissed him again, Ivar letting out an amused chuckle into it. Ivar broke the kiss this time and let his lips travel down her neck and back up.

“I do believe...There was mention of a guest room before?” Ivar asked with a wicked and coy tone, one that slipped over Tora like pure silk. Tora nodded and let his lips over hers one last time, deep and slow. The kiss broke and Tora giggled, sliding her hand down to take his and lead him, silently, through the living room and down to the back bedroom, furthest away from anyone. With Bjorn and Torvi on the third floor and at least 2-3 rooms between them and Ubbe and Hvitserk, with a shut door, Tora’s mind went wild, as did Ivar’s. The second Tora shut the door, his hands were at her waist, holding her close, and his lips went up and down, across and back. Tora tilted her head back and sighed, reaching a hand back to slide over his hair. She gave a small chuckle and tugged at the man bun.

“Take it down?” She whispered. Ivar’s lips curled into a smirk on her skin as he reached back with one hand and tugged the hair tie out, his hair tumbling down to create a private room for them. Tora giggled and Ivar chuckled as she turned, threading her hands through his hair and pressing her forehead against his. Ivar’s hands found their way to her bum and cupped it before lifting her up, Tora giving a small hop to help, and carried her to the bed. They kept their faces close, teasing each other as little giggles and chuckles slipped between them, then Ivar crawled onto the bed, laying her down in the center of the pillows, sitting back to admire her form. The moonlight shone through the blinds illuminating them. Tora bit her lip and watched Ivar as he raked his eyes over her, hungrily.

“You’re sure about this?” He asked, sliding a hand over her cheek. Tora gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

“Yeah.” She said. “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this."

Ivar snickered and gave one swift tug at her panties as he said, “Believe me...I do.”

Tora’s eyes darkened as the cool night air bathed her must warmer and wet spots. She shivered and let a pleasurable sigh slip between her lips. Ivar smirked and lowered himself down to her, pushing his hair to one side and kissing her again. Tora’s eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back and shoved her hands into his hair. She didn’t understand it, but his hair did things to her. It was touchably soft and smooth and every time it brushed against her skin, she shivered. But she soon became numb to it as Ivar slowly eased his hand down over her breasts and across her stomach, down to rub against her clit. She broke the kiss and arched her back with a hiss, making him smirk.

“Oh, we like that do we?” Ivar teased. Tora giggled and looked over at him. He ducked his head down and kissed his way along her chest as his free hand reached up to find her bra clasp, then tossed his head up when there was none to be found. Tora giggled and tugged the bralette off, tossing it across the room. Ivar chuckled and kissed her once more as she slid her hands through his hair. He, then, broke away and went back down her chest, stopping at each breast and showing them equal attention. Tora tilted her head back and sighed, curling her fingers around his hair as he worked. He licked and sucked at her nipples, biting down gently on each one making her twitch and give a little squeak each time. Both of them chuckled before Ivar continued on his journey. He nipped at her stomach as he went, his fingers still working her all the while. Just as he got to her sex, he eased a finger in slowly, making her hiss out a breath and a frustrated whimper. Tora looked down and moaned, softly at the sight of him between her legs.

“Ivar.” She moaned softly. Ivar looked up at her, his bright eyes dark with lust. A wicked smirk crossed his face before he buried himself in her, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. Ivar’s tongue worked her over as his skillful fingers played inside her. Ivar had her pinned to the mattress and relished in the way she squirmed and whimpered beneath him. The soft little noises she made caused him to give a deep groan against her that vibrated throughout her body. She felt her walls tense and her breath hitched as Ivar felt it as well and worked her faster and faster. Her climax slammed into her and Ivar slowly rode her through it, taking in her pleasure as she did. Once it ebbed away, her body still throbbing from it and wanting more, Ivar slowly licked, kissed and nipped his way back up to her mouth. Tora let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around his neck, licking into his mouth as he kissed her, tasting herself mixed with him. Now it was her turn, or rather his, but they would both get what they wanted as Tora tugged at his boxers, pushing them down and setting him fully free. As Tora reached down to slip her fingers over his member and feel the weight of it in her palm, Ivar pulled away. Tora’s eyes snapped open and she let out an involuntary whimper, wishing he hadn’t.

“Uh…” Ivar gave a soft chuckle. “Um, condoms? I...I don’t want to risk anything...Gods knows your sister would kill me.”

Tora chuckled and nodded. She shimmied over to the edge of the bed and rifled through the drawers in the nightstand until she pulled out the last condom from the box and rolled back over, slipping back under Ivar and handing it to him. Ivar took it and ripped it open. He popped the condom out and kissed her, deep and slow, as he rolled the condom on and his hands flew up to wrap one around her waist and the other to cup a breast.

Ivar held her, not moving for a while, just enjoying her nakedness against his, then he slipped the hand on her breast down between them and gently pushed her knees apart, inserting himself between them. Tora glanced down as he adjusted himself, then looked up at him as he guided himself to her and slowly slid inside. Tora let out a soft gasp and her eyes fluttered shut as she began to breathe heavily at the feel of him inside her. Ivar groaned as he slid in and buried his face in her neck, tightening his arm around her waist.

“Oh, fuck. Tora…” Ivar whispered against her skin. Tora giggled and bit her lip, curling her arm around his head, her fingers in his hair. Ivar shifted and hovered over her, looking down at her. “You alright?”

Tora nodded and gripped his shoulders as he started to move. Slow at first, then he steadily picked up speed, Tora finding a tune to match his rhythm, moving her hips in time with him. Both of their moans and groans filled the barely empty space between them before his lips descended on hers again. Tora clung to him, never wanting to let go as his thrusts got quicker and went deeper. Tora arched her back and her nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned out his name. That sweet sound made Ivar growl and sink his teeth into the tender spot where her shoulder and neck met. Tora’s teeth sunk into her lower lip at the power move and she whimpered, giving his hair a slight tug.

“Oh, my god…” Tora whispered, half in shock this was happening, half slipping into a world of pure pleasure. Ivar chuckled and released her shoulder, licking over the bite mark and kissing up her neck. His hand slid down to cup her bum and press her even more against him. Tora moaned and dragged her nails down his back as she tossed her head to the side and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Holy fuck. Ivar…”

“I’m here, babe. It’s all me.” He growled into her neck. “Oh, fuck...Tora.”

“Yes. Yes.” Tora whimpered. “Say-Say it again. Please…”

Her name tumbling from his lips, her begging for him, it drove them both crazy. Ivar moaned out her name as his thrusts moved even faster, Ivar feeling his release climb through him from the depths of his balls. He dug his fingers into the cheek in his hand that made Tora squeak. Her orgasm burst over her as Ivar’s released over him. A jumble of moans and groans, names and swearing, all of it surrounded them as they rode each other through the waves and back to shore. Tora’s body went limp as Ivar’s hips slowed to a stop. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled, holding her close, wrapping both arms around her now. Tora giggled and sunk her hands into his hair, beginning to play with it. Ivar shivered as her nails grazed over his scalp, one last moan escaping from between his lips.

“Jesus. Fucking. Lord.” Ivar said, slowly. Tora laughed and looked down at him as he raised his head, his eyes heavy-lidded from it all. “Now, see, if I had known it was going to be  _ that _ good, I would have done this years ago.”

Before Tora could respond, his lips her on hers again. Her giggle slipped into the kiss as she cupped his face, kissing him back. Ivar rolled off her and onto his side, tucking her close. Tora sighed and snuggled into him.

“I mean, I knew it would be good, but not that fucking good.” She said, softly, twisting his hair around her fingers. Ivar smirked and looked down at her.

“You think your sister will kill me if she finds out?” He asked. Tora slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She giggled and said, “Ivar, she told me she and Bjorn have a bet going. I’m sure she’ll be perfectly fine with it.”

Ivar raised an eyebrow. “A bet? A fucking bet?” He asked, with a light laugh. Tora nodded.

“Yup, she said that Bjorn bet I would make the first move, Torvi bet it would be you.” Tora said. Ivar shook his head and chuckled.

“Well, if you hadn’t mentioned the guest room, I don’t think this might have happened, so I’m gonna go with you.” Ivar said, with a smirk. Tora scoffed.

“Please. You’re the one who kissed me first.” Tora said.

“Mm-hmm, but you’re the tease who came out in a bra and panties, so, come on, Tora.” Ivar said. Tora shook her head and reached a hand up to cup his cheek to kiss him softly.

“Nope. And unless you want to give my sister all the details, they’ll never know.” She said. Ivar chuckled.

“Nah, I think I’ll keep this one to myself for a while.” Ivar said.

“And when they wake up and find us in bed together?” Tora asked. Ivar smirked.

“And that was also part of my reasoning to use the guest bedroom,” Ivar said. He slid a hand over her bare bum and gave it a small squeeze. Tora squeaked and hit his chest with a giggle. Ivar laughed and continued, “Let’s go up to your room. They’ll never know what happened if we’re clothed and just sleeping. They’ll probably think we just made out.”

“Well, you know I’m going to tell Torvi what happened.” Tora said as Ivar stood, quickly getting rid of the condom and tugging on his boxer shorts.

“Of course you are. She’s your sister.” Ivar said, pulling her up against him. Tora giggled and rested her hands on his chest as he slid his hands over her body one more time.

“Well, let’s hurry up before someone wakes up and sees us before we get up there.” Tora said. Ivar chuckled and grabbed her shorts as she went to look for her bralette. She tugged it on, slipped into her shorts, then they both snuck up to her room and onto her bed. Ivar pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, staring down at her. Tora giggled and looked up at him, resting one hand on his chest, the other touching his cheek. Ivar smiled and kissed her again before Tora shifted and turned her back to him and settled herself. Ivar tugged her closer, perfectly spooning his groin to her ass and slipped an arm around her stomach, nuzzling her hair. Tora smiled and laced their fingers together. They didn’t need to say anything more, no goodnights, no overly fluffy sentiments; They settled against each other and slowly drifted off together until the sun broke through her curtains the next morning.

~


End file.
